


Reading Comprehension

by InfinityIllusion



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (This might not be what she meant), (it may have been prompted by a conversation with Ladybug), Crack Taken Seriously, Gen, I just wanted Chloe's dad to think this up as a good solution, Might have some form of Brave New World feels, allusions to (unspecified) attempted assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6754201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityIllusion/pseuds/InfinityIllusion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Attention:<br/>All who enter the city of Paris must submit an Intent-to-Visit six (6) months prior to arrival.  Upon arrival, they must present their identification papers, along with completion confirmation of the mandatory meditation and anger management course, to the guards at every entry and egress point of the city.  Failure to do so will result in an individual’s swift eviction from the city’s boundaries and a fine of up to €3,000.</p>
<p>(All she wanted to do was finish her vacation with a Bang.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reading Comprehension

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spj/gifts).



> Okay, so this did actually come out more angsty than I intended. Much thanks to spj for reminding me of this plot bunny and to fieldoffantasies for actually getting me to write it (perhaps inadvertently on her part -- for the record, this is /not/ the one I wrote up in the margins of our readings. That's coming...).
> 
> The premise was "extents people would be willing to go to prevent even more Akuma from showing up."
> 
> Warnings: allusions to (unspecified) assault. Nothing comes of it, it's mentioned in passing. Possible aspect of dubious content with the whole "Papillion taking over minds."

* * *

She comes in from England, through the Channel (because super long underground tunnel? _So cool_ ) and slowly meanders into the rest of France. It’s summer, it’s hot, and she’s enjoying every moment she has without the responsibilities of school and her family. (Well, _almost_ every moment. There were a few times she got caught out in the rain, and another couple of times people wanted to take advantage of her, but those were sorted out…easily enough.)

But her lazy wanderings have eaten up much of the summer and now she needs to get to Paris before she heads back home.

She ignores the first dozen signs because they blend in all too easily with the other postings – jobs, lost pets, knitting circles all occupy far more prominent spaces than the bland, black and white flier.

There are more the closer she gets to the city, but there are also more colorful advertisements, and colors are _meant_ to be eye-catching. _It’s not entirely her fault that she doesn’t see the others, okay?_

It does get to a point where she takes peripheral notice of the black and white, government issued fliers, but she dismisses them – she only plans to stay for a week, and the fliers are clearly old.  She saw one flying in the street the other day, only to get picked up with the garbage. So she ignores them. Whatever was going on must have long since passed; it won’t bother her.

She travels onward.

More and more signs pop up, some larger, some fliers – posted or in boxes along the side of the road – the closer she gets to the city. She shivers…but there’s nothing to do but keep going. She needs to get back home, and she’s already got her plane booked. Besides, it’s probably left over from some festival anyways.

The fence is definitely a change (she didn’t think there was one surrounding the city, but maybe it’s always been there – Photoshop is a wonderful tool – or maybe it’s just hard to see from an aerial view).

Regardless, it’s enough to make her stop and finally read one of the signs.

“ **Attention:**

**All who enter the city of Paris must submit an Intent-to-Visit six (6) months prior to arrival. Upon arrival, they must present their identification papers, along with completion confirmation of the mandatory meditation and anger management course, to the guards at every entry and egress point of the city. Failure to do so will result in an individual’s swift eviction from the city’s boundaries and a fine of up to** **€3,000.** ” 

 

She shakes her head. She doesn’t have _time_ for this! It’s nearing seven and she needs to get a room for the night at an actual hotel. The fence isn’t topped with barbed wires, nor does it have any signs indicating that it’s conducting electricity (an oversight on security’s part), so she decides to take the easy way in.

It’s not like it’s going to _hurt anyone_. Who the heck needs an _anger management course_ to enter a freaking city anyways?

She huffs as she swings herself over the top of the fence, only for her shoelace to get stuck in a bent link.

“Ugh. I don’t have _time for this_! I want food. I want a shower. I want a bed. I want to enjoy my last days of solitude and summer vacation without any interruptions!”

Unbeknownst to her, a purple and black butterfly lands on the compass (a graduation present, from a friend of the family  attached to her backpack.

In her head, a man says, “CompassRose. My name is Papillion. You seem frustrated with the direction your life is going, so I have given you the power to guide yourself and the world as you see fit. But in return, I ask that you retrieve the Miraculous Stones from Ladybug and Chat Noir.”

Contrary to her screaming thoughts, she says, “ ** _yes_**.”

* * *

Concrit, comments, and kudos are always welcome!

~Fini~


End file.
